


Patton x Virgil smut

by annirkbutt



Series: Sanders Sides smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annirkbutt/pseuds/annirkbutt
Summary: Ok, so this is a first work in maybe a new series. If you want to see another ship in the Sanders Sides series, let me know.





	Patton x Virgil smut

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a first work in maybe a new series. If you want to see another ship in the Sanders Sides series, let me know.

"Hey, Patton? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I timidly asked.  
"Yeah? What's up?" He replied.  
"I kinda wanna just say that....." I couldn't find the words, so I sat down next to him and kissed him softly.  
"Mmmnh-" He jumped at first, but then he melted into the kiss, and started getting more and more urgent. I pulled away slowly, studying the look in his beautiful brown eyes. Well, after he opened them of course. He looked away immediately, blushing a deep crimson red.  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that, Virge?" he asked me softly.  
"Y-yeah.... Probably about the same amount of time as me." I kissed him again, this time cupping the sides of his face. He kissed back, putting his hand on my thigh and his other on my cheek. He slowly moved the hand on my thigh up, making me jump and tense. This time, however, it wasn't because of fear. It was because I knew what was happening, and I was excited. I pulled away again, but not because I wanted to see his reaction. "I-i..... l-love you, Patton. And not just because I have to put up with you. It's because of your sense of humor. It's because you're one of the only people who can make me laugh." I was blushing a very deep shade of red.  
"For once, I don't have a dad joke for that. I love you too, Virge." He kissed me again, this time moving his hands up underneath my shirt. I gasped, and he pulled away abruptly. "I-i'm sor-" I cut him off by kissing him again, harder than before, hoping to convey what I wanted right then. He seemed to get the idea and started sliding his hands under my shirt again. He gripped the bottom of it and pulled it over my head. He kissed down my jaw, nibbling at some spots. He worked his way down my neck and chest before stopping at my waistline. He looked up, almost as if he was asking for permission before pulling off my jeans. My eyes were closed, so when he pulled away, I whined at the sudden loss of heat. "Relax, Virge. I'm right here. Just had to undress myself as well." I growled seductively and pulled him closer to me.  
"Wha-"  
"Now, now. You got to undress me, why can't I return the favor?" I copied his movements and soon he was undressed beneath me. /Beneath me/, I thought. I didn't know how to express how good those words felt. Well, only I knew one way. I glanced down to a place I've only looked at before. Only fantasized about it. But now... now he's mine. I can tell he wants me just as bad if not more than I want him.  
His boxers were very tented. I decided to tease him. I moved back up to his face and kissed him with every ounce of passion in my entire being. I slowly moved my hand from his knee to his mid-thigh and down, getting higher up every stroke.  
"V-virge.... p-please.... d-don't t-tease me...." I reluctantly stopped and palmed at his crotch. His hips bucked into my hand and he held back a choked moan. I finally couldn't hold off any longer and I stripped him of his boxers. The only things he had on him were me and his glasses. I didn't want to take either of them off. I moved down, kissing and nibbling his chest until I got to his hard member. I kissed the head and he bucked up involuntarilly into my mouth, almost choking me. "S-sorry Virge.... K-keep going please or else I'll lose my mind." I took his whole member into my mouth and he moaned perhaps a bit too loudly. I decided that it was my turn now. I flipped him on top of me and he looked at me curiously.  
"Patt... it's my turn," I said and he seemed to get the hint. The little bastard teased me even more than I teased him. He seemed to be enjoying himself when I told him to stop teasing me. As soon as he took me into his mouth, I understood why he had bucked up like that. It felt so /amazing/. When he finished, I told him "Patt, we just reached /ADULTRY/"  
"Shut up." I smiled as he smacked my chest.  
"Never."


End file.
